Corpse Party: Twisted Fate
by NoPartyLikeCorpseParty
Summary: The Kisaragi kids are about to do the Sachiko Ever After charm. But this time, they fall into different groups. And that will affect all their fates. This time, who will live, and who will die?
1. Introduction and The Charm

**Note: I'm assuming you know stuff about the Kisaragi main characters, so I'll only give a brief introduction to them. Also, this story does not follow the original timeline. This part happened in the game, but I changed it around a bit.**

"Hey guys! _Wait up_! Don't leave yet, I know the culture festival is over, but I still have something planned for you guys!" The girl by the name of Ayumi yelled. She ran hurriedly towards six other classmates. A delinquent-looking guy smiled. He knew what she wanted.

"Expected. I'll be looking forward to this ghost story." He remarked with a smirk.

"Kishinuma-kun! How could you! You got that right, though," the girl teased, pulling out an unlit candle. The boy, Kishinuma Yoshiki, gave her an affectionate gaze. Ayumi, however, did not notice.

"Eh, we are almost done cleaning up the classroom anyways, class rep. It's almost seven, though, so don't keep us waiting! Satoshi, Seiko, c'mon!" Naomi yelled out excitedly towards her two friends. Without hesitation, Seiko pounced on Ayumi, yelling, "Yeah! Nothing like a ghost story on a rainy night!"

"Oh…ok then. Anyone got a lighter?"

Yoshiki lifted his head. He put one hand into his right pocket, pulling out a lighter.

"Yeah, I got one in my pocket."

Ayumi looked at his lighter, wondering if he had been smoking again. But she had no time to think about it, as she gathered everyone around in a circle. On her right, going counter-clockwise was the class of 2-9:

 _ **Morishige Sakutaro: A silent, yet intelligent boy who cares a lot for his friend Mayu, and really appreciates her. He seems distant and calm at first, taking situations with stride but is actually rather twisted inside, not really showing his true feelings. He has short dark-blue/greenish hair, glasses, and green eyes. He wears his Kisaragi male black uniform.**_

 _ **Suzumoto Mayu: A cheerful, outgoing girl who shows affection for Morishige, being the only one to break him out of his shell. She is transferring from Kisaragi High school. She loves making friends, never being able to show any kind of truly negative feeling, and may be a bit naïve, but deals with people well. Has light brown hair with a small pigtail, green eyes, and wears the Kisaragi girl white uniform.**_

 _ **Mochida Satoshi: A kind, soft-hearted but rather cowardly boy who loves his sister Yuka(ok, NOT in an incest way since I know it sounded like that). He shows fear easily but is brave and takes charge when it really does matter, going to the next level for those he likes. He has short brown hair, same color eyes. He wears his Kisaragi male uniform but with the outer black coat off, showing the white shirt.**_

 _ **Kishinuma Yoshiki: Probably the opposite of Morishige. By first impression he is a delinquent, with a cold cynical attitude, but to those who he dubs friends, he is a caring and logical thinking companion. He likes (but can't admit) Ayumi to the point where he would gladly die for her. He has bleached blond hair, sharp gray eyes (as everyone describes them), and his Kisaragi male black uniform.**_

 _ **Shinohara Seiko: Completely double sided- one side being an extremely energetic, hyperactive carefree etc. girl. This side of her loves to make slightly immature and perverted comments on everything, but her friends can put up with it. Her positivity rivals even Mayu. The other side of her is a caring, motherly figure that senses everybody's feelings. She is BEST friends with Naomi. Maybe more. She has brown hair with curls, brown eyes and wears the Kisaragi girl white uniform.**_

 _ **Nakashima Naomi: A tomboyish girl that also has a gentler side to her. She is inseparable from Seiko. She is warm and friendly to her friends, sometimes teasing them (Yes, I'm referring to Satoshi). She is determined at times, wanting to help others, and proceeding to do so, but other times she needs help herself. She has short brown hair, brown eyes and wears the Kisaragi girl white uniform.**_

 _ **Finally (let's not forget her!):**_

 _ **Shinozaki Ayumi: A girl, who enjoys scaring people, though she does not do it with ill will. She is extremely determined and strong minded, which is good at times but can and will sometimes get her into a jam. She likes to present herself as a fearless, "I-got-this" kind of girl; however she needs all of her willpower, to think clearly in a truly scary situation. She has a friend-enemy relationship with Yoshiki and a crush on Satoshi. She has blue hair, dark blue eyes, and the Kisaragi girl white uniform.**_

 **Done with characters for now. I'll be introducing the others as they come in.**

Clearing her throat, she turned the light off and began. The rain, now pouring, whispered "Danger!" to them all, and only increased Satoshi's already rising heart rate. Naomi turned to look at him with a grin.

"Getting scared, right, Mochida-kun?" she inquired, with a teasing tone.

"N-No…." He stuttered.

"Ok. Listen then!"

She turned back to Ayumi, who was still talking.

"-Yoshie Shinozaki, who fell down the stairs of Heavenly Host and died. The principal pushed her off."

She turned around to glare at everybody with an eerie look.

"Wanting vengeance, she haunted the school even after death. Then, she cursed the principal and his family! Damned them for eternity!" She spoked in a rushed whisper.

"Now, she haunts this school, which stands where Heavenly Host once was. Sometimes, if you stay here late enough, you can hear her say, you could hear a knock on the door, and a voice, saying, 'Is anybody there?' 'Children, why aren't you home yet?' and maybe, she'll come in and KILL YOU!"

At this precise moment, the rain suddenly intensified, and the candle was blown out.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Everyone screamed at once, some out of fear, some out of shock. Yoshiki's voice could be heard.

"Shinozaki! Stop that messing around and turn the goddamned light back on!"

"It wasn't me, Kishinuma-kun!"

 _Knock. Knock._

"Is anyone there?"

The very words sent a large chill down Ayumi's back. _Oh-Oh... no….._

"AhAHHHHHHHH!"

Someone screamed extremely loud.

"Aha! Satoshi, don't tell me you are scared?" Yoshiki sneered.

"No I'm no- wait _WHAT?_ DUDE DO YOU HEAR THAT?!" Satoshi screamed.

"Children… I know you're in there…. Why aren't you going home yet?" The voice drawled out slowly. Even Yoshiki couldn't help feeling very insecure right now.

"Naomiiiii! It's the ghost, isn't it?" Seiko clung tightly onto Naomi, fearful.

"The light switch is by the door-" Naomi offered.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Right- never mind, I won't go close to there!"

A hand slowly reached out from the other side of the door, pulling the door aside.

"It's-it's so dark I can't even see my own hands! Help me Shige-nii! I don't want to die on my last day here!" Mayu squealed, tugging on the hand that she supposed was Morishige's.

"Mayu-" Morishige began.

"Mayu! Stop touching me, I had a scare for a second! I'm not Morishige!" Yoshiki jerked his hand away from her. Then the door gave a shudder. A familiar looking figure appeared…

All of a sudden the lights turned on at once.

"Agh! Uh- my eyes hurt… so bright… YUKA-CHAN?!"

 _ **Mochida Yuka: Satoshi's little sister who has a big love towards him, a little more than the family kind of love. Most people assume she is seven due to the way she acts, looks, and speaks. However, she is double that age! She is dependent on her 'onii-chan' (big brother) but wants to attempt things more on her own. She wears the Kisaragi Junior High (the students mentioned before are in Kisaragi**_ _ **Senior**_ _ **High) girls uniform, a blue casual dress. She has shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and wears a pink headband.**_

"Onii-chan! Looks like I scared you!" Yuka giggled. She stepped into the classroom. Then another figure appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, don't forget about me! I scared them too!"

"Yui-sensei! How could you-"

She just laughed.

 _ **Shishido Yui (I'm not sure, still, if her first name is Yui or Shishido. When writing names, the last name comes first. I assume her first name is Yui.)- A friendly, fun-loving assistant teacher who really blends in with the group of students, socializing with them, and in return the students all love her. She is humble yet ambitious. (Is that even possible? XD) She has short-ish brown hair, blue-purple eyes, and wears a panda necklace, a light pink blazer with a pink shirt underneath (There is not really a teacher uniform).**_

The group gathered around the two just in. Yuka walked up to her big brother, and handed him an umbrella.

"Yuka wants you to walk home dry in the rain, so she came here with Yui-sensei!" Yuka beamed up at Satoshi. Satoshi returned the smile.

"Oh? Thank you, Yuka-Chan!" Then he turned to Yui. He bowed.

"Thank you for your time! And whoa! You really scared us for a second!"

Seiko smiled her infamous cat smile.

"Ohhhh you shoulda heard Satoshi scream! He sounded like he was getting fu-"

"Shut. Up. You little devious pervert! Hey, I think you were the one to touch me while the lights were still put out, making me scream like that!" Satoshi's face was pretty red by this point.

"Oh yeah! I touched your ass to see your reaction. Even MAYU was less scared than you! And you know how easily scared she is!"

"SEIKO!" Naomi shouted, thwacking her over the head.

"Hey, Mayu's not like that!" Ayumi indignantly retorted.

"Ahh… you two love protecting the loves of your lives, huh?"

Everyone helped tackle her to the floor.

"That wasn't…nice!" Mayu made a pouty face. She had to admit it was probably true, though.

"Oh yeah- and Satoshiiii! YOUR SISTER IS SO KAWAIIIII I JUST WANT TO HUG HERAND HERHERANDHUG-"

"Whoa- calm down Naomi!"

"Onii-chan! I'm suffocating!"

"Class… seriously. Take a deep breath. You should all be going home right now. Don't worry your parents too much!" Yui reminded them.

Ayumi intervened.

"Wait… since we all know… one of our friends will be leaving us very shortly **(no shit, once this story is finished, all of you will be dead -_-)** , so I have a charm to do. It's called the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm."

"Oh…? The 'Happily Ever After' ( _**Translation**_ ) charm, right? That sounds interesting." Mayu noted.

"Nothing is ever dull with Shinozaki." Yoshiki muttered under his breath.

"…?"

"Nothing," he groaned.

"Ok, so how you do this charm is, everyone grab onto this paper doll."

They each grabbed onto a section of the paper doll. It resembled a girl, and was completely blank. After Ayumi made sure everyone was holding on, she continued.

"Alright, everyone follow me please. Repeat the words, 'Sachiko-san, we beg of you' once in your head. You can say it out loud too. Then, we take the paper and rip it apart into nine pieces! After that, nothing will separate us. As long as we keep this piece of paper, we're good to go."

Mayu let go of the paper doll for a second to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You found this charm for me? I… thank you, Ayumi…" She looked down, and silently sobbed for a couple seconds until Morishige took her hand.

"Don't worry. We will remember you. Now come on and do this charm, I believe it will work." Morishige calmly stated, gazing into her eyes. Seiko made kissing noises in the background.

"SEIKO!" Seiko earned another thwack on the head.

"I'd just like to say, thank you all, you really made me feel at ease. You guys are awesome!" Mayu smiled.

"Okay. Is everybody ready? Repeat the phrase I told you. When you are done, give a signal."

Everyone nodded their head after they had repeated the phrase. Ayumi's eyes shown with excitement, and she gave a glance at all her friends.

"One… two… three… PULL!"

The doll shattered into nine pieces just as how their fates were just shattered- now it was a matter of time.

END CHAPTER ONE

Gonna work on the next chapter now!

.


	2. Its Not Kisaragi

"Class! Class!" The panicked cries of Yui could be heard, as suddenly, without warning, the ground began to shake. A large hole began to form in the center of the room, crushing tiles and eating up wooden planks- and threatening to swallow them up.

"An earthquake? NOW?" Yoshiki screamed in frustration. With a jolt, he suddenly crashed on top of Morishige. Morishige toppled backwards in surprise, as his glasses flew off.

"What the-" Morishige began.

He had no time to finish, as they both toppled into the hole.

"SHIGE-NII!" Mayu screamed in terror, closing her eyes. _SHIGE-NII! WHY?!_

"YOSHIKI!" Satoshi reached a hand out in an effort to catch them, but failed. He could only stand there, petrified, watching his friends claw at the edges of the hole, trying to get back up.

 _I never get to finish my sentences do I?_ was the last thought Morishige had before being knocked out.

Meanwhile the other kids were having problems.

"AhAHH ONII-CHAN!" Yuka tripped over a loose plank and hit the floor. _Did I… did I do the charm wrong?! No earthquake is like this… I..._

"-did the charm wrong," she mumbled under her breath.

"You WHAT?"

They had no time to answer, for at that time the hole shuddered and everyone lost their grip. The hole widened, and everyone was hanging onto the edges for dear life- besides Yuka, who was falling. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"AHHH…..YUKA!"

"ONII-CHAN!"

"SEIKO, YOU ALRIGHT?"

"NO!"

"CLASS! JUST…."

 _No. This can't be happening. I failed… as a teacher._

"SHIGE-NII!"

"He's gone…. Mayu…"

Then they were all welcomed into pitch darkness- and they were now delivered into the hands of Sachiko.

 **(That was a lot of screaming, was it?)**

Satoshi opened his eyes, and was greeted by a pain affecting his whole body. He felt a cold, dusty wooden floor under him, nothing like the clean white tiles of Kisaragi.

"Kisaragi…what happened to it?" Then he looked around, at the dilapidated desks, filthy windows, and… blood stains on the floor.

"GYA! No…this isn't Kisaragi!" The air hung heavy here, making it hard to breathe and see. Was he alone? The thought of being alone did not comfort him. Yet something felt very familiar about this place, as if he had heard about it before. Carefully, he got up.

"Yuka? Yuka-Chan? Naomi? Yui-sensei?! Yoshiki!? ANSWER ME!" He felt a rising panic, threatening to make him break down into tears. Maybe they were all safe and sound in Kisaragi- no; they all fell through the hole. Was this the school basement? _No. This place gives me a bad vibe… I need to find the others. I have a vague feeling they are in here._

Someone began to stir from somewhere across the room. Satoshi began to sweat. Who was it? Then a voice popped out,

"HEY! Where am I- oh my freaking god." The voice was so familiar… and then it hit him who he- no _she- was._

" _ **SEIKO! OH MY GOD ITS YOU! THANK GOD THANK GOD!"**_ Satoshi yelled out, too relieved to say anything else. _Dammit. I'm such a coward though._

"Who are you? How do you know my name- oh! Satoshi!" Seiko frantically yelled, then tripped over Satoshi.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, each wondering where they were and why another classmate was there as well.

"Satoshi… where are we? There was that earthquake, right? You just woke up too right?" Seiko hugged Satoshi tightly, glad to have another companion. Satoshi turned bright red.

"Yeah. Um… I have no idea as well. It's not Kisaragi, for sure, but we need to find a way out."

"I figured. Where is Naomi?! I need someone to play with."

"Are you freaking kidding me? This is a serious situation. There is BLOOD here."

Seiko noticed the conditions of the classroom for the first time, squealed and grabbed Satoshi tighter.

"Where… WHERE ARE WE?!" Both people were panicking now- Satoshi, wondering how he would ever get out of here alive with SEIKO at his side, and Seiko- wondering when she could see Naomi again and 'play' with her… alive.

They wordlessly agreed on one thing-and got up to start exploring the school premises.

At the same time, Yoshiki was also awakening- but he found it difficult to do so with a body on top of him. The first thing he noticed was that the room they were now in was not Kisaragi. Morishige's body pinned him to the floor, and he realized it was very old, covered with dust which made him cough. This was definitely not Kisaragi.

"Get off me, you fool!" Yoshiki grunted, shoving Morishige off of him. Then he reeled back in shock as he caught a look at the room before him.

The place was surrounded in corpses.

"Whoa, what the fuck is going on here?! Holy SHIT!" This was not right. This was just… plain messed up! He turned over to Morishige, still knocked out cold. Was he dead too? Thankfully, as if to answer his question, Morishige shifted.

"Kishi...Kishinuma?" He drowsily asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Come to your goddamned senses, Morishige!"

Morishige blinked. Yoshiki felt frustration again. What the hell were they doing here anyways?!

"Where are my glasses? And… where is Mayu? Are you the only one in the room, Kishinuma?" Morishige swept his hand across the ground nearest to him, feeling for his glasses. His hand was covered in dirt and blood by the time he finished. Morishige jumped up in surprise as he finished.

"Now you see our predicament, Morishige?" Yoshiki demanded with his hands on his head. Morishige blinked once. His face showed no emotion. _What, Morishige?!_ Yoshiki thought with bewilderment. The younger male got up, reaching for his cell phone.

Then he opened the camera app and pressed the 'Take Photo' button.

* _ **Photo Taken***_

"…"

"Kishinuma, this is obviously not a good place to be. Let us get out of this room. I need to find Mayu."

"…and I need to find Ayumi…"

Morishige nodded. He replaced his cell phone back into his pocket. Yoshiki asked him if he thought the other classmates were even in this hell place.

"All I remember is that we fell into that hole in our classroom. Do you think that they fell too?"

"I do not know. I would hope Mayu did not. She…she must miss me."

"If she saw you take that picture…"

"WHAT?" Morishige gasped, surprised that Yoshiki had noticed.

They scoured the cold, blood-covered room, looking for a doorway, any doorway. On the right wall was an opening leading into a hall. It looked dark and musty. _So?! I need to find Ayumi. I have this distinct feeling she is down here._ Surrounded by silence, the two boys made for the door.

As Yoshiki had feared, Ayumi WAS in the hell of a building. In fact, she was exactly one level above them. She looked around her in terror. Her head pounded, giving her a headache. _No, Ayumi. Don't start hyperventilating now!_ Her body quivered as she leaned across the hard concrete wall.

"Damn. I'm getting too worked up. What happened?" She asked herself, demanding an answer. She knew she might have done the charm wrong, as she looked at the piece of paper she had taken out. Getting a good view of the room she was in, it might have been the infirmary of this cursed place. At least it was a human building, that was sure, but her senses told her there was more animated things in this school- maybe some were living. Maybe some weren't- and that thought scared her.

"If only Mochida-kun was here…" she muttered. Tired and sapped of her strength, she wished for someone, anyone to come. As much as she hated to admit it, she was terrified. One look at the infirmary, and you could tell it had been vacant for quite a while.

"Any water?" She called out, then realizing how stupid she sounded. Dust was everywhere and if there was water, it surely must have been contaminated.

 _Alright! I better find someone else- SOON. If I stay here for too long, it isn't good, is it? Mayu and Mochida-kun should be here! I need to find them and get the rest of the class out of here! NOW!_ With that thought in mind, she looked at the door, determination set into her eyes. She would get them out of here. After all, she knew more about magic than anything else. The vague feeling that there were ghosts her bothered her.

Then, her eyes landed on the sign hanging outside the doorway. The letters were wearing off, black ink turning to gray, but she could still read the sign.

'Heavenly Host Infirmary' **(Also could be called Tenjin Elementary in some cases)**

Oh no.

"So now you find out, huh?"

"…?!"

 **(Hello, cliffhanger. Now let's move on to Ms. Yui.)**

Yui found herself replaying the past events in her mind.

She had lost two of her students, Yoshiki and Morishige **(as she thinks)**

She had failed to protect the rest of them as they fell down the hole.

She was now separated from all of them in a strange building, worrying all the parents to death. WHAT KIND OF A TEACHER WAS SHE?!

Yui realized she was alone, without any of her students by her side.

"I need to get them out alive! This place is very, very unsettling. Why it's so humid I can't even breathe!"

She got up, only to feel a stinging pain on her right leg.

"Oh… god this hurts, I can't even walk!" She winced and sat back down. Apparently, she had turned her ankle after she fell and landed in this strange place. Monet **(her pet cat)** and her parents were waiting for her at home. Since she was the oldest, she was thinking a lot more. How was she going to get out of this place? There was no sign of any other living thing, which meant maybe her students were just in a hole in Kisaragi- and she was here stuck. She needed to help them, but she had to find them first.

"I'm thinking so damn negative right now…"

"Yes, yes you are."

"!?"

"I saw one of your students. You care, don't you?"

"Who…who are you?"

"I will tell you later. First, you DIE."

 **(I gave you another cliffhanger, yay. Well I'm pretty sure you know who that other person is. Do you? :D So now I just have to give Mayu, Naomi and Yuka's whereabouts.)**

Mayu, at the moment, was in a jam.

"Give it back."

"WAIT! WAITWAIT-"

The hovering, blue, transparent figure glared at Mayu, and she felt herself losing consciousness. How she wished her 'Shig-nii" was here right now!

"Are you… are you ok?" Mayu asked timidly. She had no choice, as she was cornered against the wall.

"My name is Tokiko Tsuji and I am NEVER ok." The ghost growled. Mayu's brain felt like jelly as she tried to find a way out. How did she get here in the first place?

It was the charm right? They had done it for her- and all met their doom in a hole. Mayu felt like crying. Was she the only one to avoid death by fall damage and instead get killed by a ghost?

"Shig-nii!" she cried, fighting the strong grip of the ghosts. She had to stay alive for Morishige. She didn't want to die on her last day at Kisaragi! But this wasn't Kisaragi. Uneasily she remembered the story Ayumi was telling merely moments before.

 _This place… bears a very uncanny resemblance to the school Ayumi was talking about. I mean, the old furniture, dusty rooms, long haunting hallways, and… ghosts…_

"Heavenly Host!" She gasped. Then she pointed at the ghost in front of her.

"You were one of the three children murdered there, right?"

The ghost stopped choking her for a second to look at her in shock.

 _Oh… my nightmare has come true. I'm in Heavenly Host Elementary. How nice._

Then she rushed past the ghost and ran into the hallway- and never looked back.

"Shig-nii!"

Naomi was just waking up, her head in swirls as she woke up in a daze. A dead body was right next to her, its lifeless eyes staring right into hers.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed in terror, getting up with a start and backing up. Where was Seiko?! And Satoshi? They were next to her only seconds ago. Or maybe hours. She stumbled to her feet- and fell back down as she looked around her.

The whole room was literally covered in blood, leaving only small hints of gray concrete. There were buckets of… flesh. She was too terrified to consider if that was human or animal remains. And there was a table in the middle, stained with blood, where she had been lying next to just seconds before.

"Whoa… what the hell is wrong with this place?" Her voice trembled. This was not the hole she was falling into when she was still in Kisaragi. This place wasn't even close to Kisaragi! She was definitely somewhere else. She was sure of it. **(How nice, I made her start in the torture chamber of Heavenly Host. Good luck :D)**

 _I… hey, where is the class? Are they still in Kisaragi? After that quake… I'm the only one who ended up here? No. I don't think so. Seiko should be next to me right? But she isn't, so maybe they are at Kisaragi. No, but we all fell down that hole. Maybe I am dead and this is hell? I really don't think so. Am I the only one here? I also don't think so. DAMMIT! I'm going insane, talking like this to myself!_

She shook her head and got up, being careful not to step on any 'things'. She took a deep breath and reconsidered this. She was alone- which wasn't good. If only Seiko was by her side, that would have helped. At least she was only in a scary room; the least that could hurt her was the tools hanging on the wall. If her friends were here, then she should go find them and an exit. If her friends weren't here, skip that first step and just find an exit!

"Right, I got this. I really hope my friends are ok. Especially Seiko. If she was in this room…"

"ONII-CHAN!"

"!?"

"Oh..." _Yuka!_

She immediately set off in the direction of the sound, hoping to find Yuka safe.

Yuka herself wasn't doing so well.

If being chased by a strange being under a sheet and tripping over holes and planks, biting the dust and getting back up again counts as doing well, then she was doing quite well.

But it doesn't, and so Yuka's life was in danger. The one person on her mind was Satoshi. She had come to get an umbrella for him. How did she get here? Her legs hurt from running. Why… why wasn't her onii-chan there for her when she needed him the most? She remembered his smile, how he thanked her. She loved Satoshi more than anything. Was he in this place too, getting chased?

"Comeeee, little girlll….. Run-hehehe!" The strange thing began laughing manically, giving Yuka time to breathe. She was starting to regret coming into the classroom on 2-9 to do the charm with Ayumi. It was the charm that brought them here right!? Yuka pulled out her scrap of paper as she ran, and stared at it intensely.

"Ayumi-nee-san, you promised that if we keep this piece of paper, we would be friends forever. I hope you keep your promise!" She didn't want to die now. She wanted to see her onii-chan, was it possible?

Was it possible to do this in Heavenly Host?

 **(This is still KINDA an Introduction. The real plot begins in the next chapter. Sorry but my writing skill is not that good D: )**


	3. My Name is Naho

**(And now I realize how hard writing a fanfic is. . Hello Naho-Chan, we welcome you to the story as a major antagonist/protagonist.)**

Ayumi didn't dare look behind her shoulder.

"Who…who is it?" Her voice trembled. She felt afraid of offending whatever _thing_ was behind her shoulder. Just when she had started feeling better, too…

"Ha-you fool, as to ask who I am! Perhaps you will see who I am by turning around." It was definitely a person speaking, not some other creature. Dead or alive, though? Ayumi heard that looking into a spirit's eyes could mean death.

 _But I have heard this voice before. I- I KNOW I have heard it before! Not someone I know personally… the Sachiko Ever After Charm. It was on her blog. She was in here too. Saenoki-san? It's her! They say she didn't post on her blog for weeks now. She is stuck in here- like me._

As if reading her mind, 'Saenoki-san' smiled.

"That's right. You know me, huh? My name is Saenoki Naho."

 _ **Saenoki Naho (Dead): A girl who gets what she wants. She presents herself as wise, cool and collected. However she can act selfish and stuck-up to get what she wants. Other times she sees others equally and shows warm feelings. A real hard-headed person, she will possibly endanger her own life, and her friend's, to achieve her ultimate goal. She has black short-ish hair, dark purple eyes, red glasses and a star shaped hair ornament. She wears the red-purple Paulownia Academy girl's uniform.**_

"Saenoki-san!" Ayumi gasped, instantly turning around; and daring to smile a little. All fear previously held now vanished at the thought of seeing her idol- this girl, a famous blogger about magic and the art of occults. Then the smile vanished from her mouth, as she looked at this girl. It was Naho. But it was a spirit.

"Saenoki-san… is dead?"

Naho's mouth curled up into a sneer. She stared at Ayumi, with a mixture of resentment, pity, mirth, and grief. Ayumi was silenced instantly by her strange expression.

"Looks like another one of you fans did my charm wrong again." She spoke slowly, in hollow tones. Ayumi gasped, shocked at what she heard.

"I was right! But- how did we do it wrong?"

"That does not matter now. There is one thing that does matter, though. And that is the fact that you will all die here, in this cursed school. You realize that, right?"

"…!"

"Well?"

"…"

"Do you realize that?"

"No- you SHUT THE HELL UP! I DID NOT DO THE CHARM WRONG!" Ayumi practically screamed out at Naho. She didn't believe it. What was Naho doing in a place like this, dead, talking to her? Ayumi suddenly became aware of something.

"Na- no, _Saenoki-san_ , have you seen my friends?"

"Well, I sure have seen people alive in here."

"! Why haven't I seen them already?!"

"Dimensions, my friend. You are all in different dimensions."

"WHAT?!" Ayumi fell to the ground, completely caught off guard. Not only were they separated in a school that simply didn't exist; they were in…. different….dimensions….. a thought crossed her mind.

"Can you switch dimensions!? Can we meet each other!?"

Naho only started to slowly disappear, fading away from the ground up.

"Wait! NO! Naho! I'm looking for my friends so why won't you HELP ME?"

"I, too, in fact, am looking for someone dear to me too. My Kibiki-"

"Naho! RESPECT YOUR GODDAMN ELDERS AND TELL ME HOW I CAN FIND MY FRIENDS!"

In response, Naho only replied in a strangely casual tone, "Well now. Good luck. Don't disappoint the Shinozaki family line! Careful now, it won't be as easy as it looks!" With that, she faded away completely.

Ayumi banged her head against the wall more than once.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" It wasn't like her to curse, but what else could she do now? They were going to die here and it would be her fault. If Satoshi were here, he would surely know what to do right? Ayumi was sure Naho knew where he- and the rest of her classmates- were.

 _That means they all made it here, at least._

Unbeknownst to her, an invisible Naho took out a small notepad. Previously it had been riddled with notes about the Sachiko charm and its back story. Now, she ripped out those pages in sheer anger.

 _That Ayumi. What a disgrace to the occult group! Pfft._

At least her dear Kou-sensei would have a few more chances to get the information he needed, and to get out alive.

She had failed the same task, and was watching the children's next moves, with cruel interest.

Yes, she would make her sensei proud. She was the unrivaled one. She wanted her sensei, and she would get her sensei- dead or alive.

Because she was Naho.

Cackling to herself, she wrote down Ayumi's name in the notebook.

 _Well, better be heading off now- ha-ha. No harm comes from 'messing around' with these kids, right?_ _ **(Naho you are so going to regret that)**_ _Now who was that blond kid that liked Ayumi? And the boy Ayumi liked? Oh boy, time to start a ruckus. I feel like Sachiko! Filled with power. Filled with longing. Filled with greed._

Then, she floated towards a room somewhere on the first floor.

"SHIGE-NII!"

 _Ah. That's the girl they all called Suzumoto. Doesn't she know she's running towards her death right now? I should be with that boy, Kishinuma-kun, right now; instead of seeing her! Did Ayumi keep me that long? Well, hope she finds her 'Shig-nii' alive…_

Then she had a sudden flashback _._

 _Flashback_

" _Kibiki-sensei!" A very much alive and worried Naho called out for her mentor's name. She was very much concerned for her well-being, even more concerned about her sensei. After taking numerous notes on the perils and backstory of Heavenly Host, Naho began to realize her mistake in choosing to come to this cursed place._

" _Answer me, Kibiki sensei! I have the notes- I just need you and we can go home together! And stay together forever!" Naho needed comfort from her much beloved sensei. If she could find him and show him the notes she found, he would be so damn proud- and even like her as much as she currently liked him… no, she loved hm. As different as they may be, she felt they belonged together. So she would never leave hell until she saw him by her side._

Back in reality, Naho experienced a twinge of feeling. She felt positive feeling for this girl running down the hallway- looking for her own little version of Kibiki that she called "Shig-nii".

 _Y'know, I'll just do a small favor for you, Ayumi and Mayu._

She grabbed the back of Mayu's shirt with her ghostly hands.

"Stop it right there, Suzume." Mayu began to tremble, thinking it was that ghost, Tokiko Tsuji, catching up to her. No. Luckily, Naho was doing this with good intentions.

"Hey, girl, I'd advise you not to run down to the end of the hall. There are two ghosts waiting for you down there."

Mayu hesitated, and then asked, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"It's not going to end up good for you if you continue. I can feel it. Your 'Shig-nii' is here in the damn building, so you can go look for him. But I don't have any other thing for you to do."

She released Mayu from her grasp and vanished.

"Shig-nii… is alive…" A bewildered Mayu murmured.

"MAYU! SUZUMOTO-SAN! ARE YOU OK!? ARE YOU OK!?" Mayu was suddenly shaken over and over again by a familiar voice…

"Ayumi- oh lord! That's you right!? THANK GOD!"

As Ayumi neared Mayu, Mayu pulled her into a big hug. Shocked, Ayumi stood there with no reaction. _Suzumoto-san… is alive…_

"Ayumi! Finally I can guarantee that I am not alone. Where were you?!" Mayu began crying.

"My god, calm down! I haven't even been in here for a day. Mayu- I was met by a ghost with glasses and a star hairclip. Do you know who that is?! I saw _Naho! She's DEAD! We are in HEAVENLY HOST!"_ Ayumi broke down, glad that she was not alone too.

Mayu recognized Naho as the ghost that had stopped her from going to the end of the hallway a few seconds earlier.

"Well… we are alive- and that is a blessing. Ayumi, let's find Shig-nii and the others! I'm not going to give up now that I know they are alive!" Mayu, her usual optimistic self again, began yanking on Ayumi's arm.

"Right. I should find Mochida-kun and Yui-sensei as well. But what Naho said… the fact we might not get out alive…"

Naho silently flipped to a page on her notebook. Under Ayumi's name, she added a new one.

 _Suzumoto Mayu_

"Alright, nothing wrong with twisting a couple people's fates, right?" She smiled to herself and moved on, searching for the other victims.

 **Ok, finished. Thanks if you managed to read all three chapters without slamming down the computer lid. :D Next chapter in progress.**

 _._


End file.
